a New Dance Dil, Dosti, Dance love story ReHa
by DegrasssiLuva
Summary: This is not Dill Mill Gayye. It is Dil, Dosti, Dance but there isnt a sub-catergory for this stupidly. It isn't an Kriyansh story cause i wanted it to be VERY DIFFERENT. So it is a ReHa story, Rey and Neha. HOEP YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Middle Of The Sea With You

This series is very different. Cause most of the pairings will be different. I just wanted to try something new. I know it says Dill Mil Gaye, it is actually Dil Dosti Dance. And Kria isn't in this, it is Tani.

The pairings are:

**Rey and Neha**

**Sharon and Swayam**

**Vicky and Tani**

**Nil and Simmi**

**Amar and Rinni**

**Vishaka and Bharat**

HERE WE GO

(Rey's P.O.V)

I was waiting for the lift, when I saw Neha walking up to me.

"Aap Vicky dekha," she asked.

Of course she was asking about Vicky, what else would she be asking about. She liked Vicky, and Vicky liked her. There were a lot of couples. Nil and Simmi, Rinni and Amar, and Bharat and Vishaka. I was pretty sure Tani like Vicky, but she wouldn't do anything because she was best friends with Neha. Vishaka was best friends with Rinni, and Simmi and Sharon were best friends. I was best friends with Vicky, Swayam and Nil. Bharat and Amar were best friends, but we were all friends with each other, well mostly. Sharon is kind of rude to Swayam, but that is only cause he chose Tani as the sixth dancer. They were getting better, they would argue less. Tani even thought about giving up the position of sixth dancer so that Sharon would be nicer. But Swayam, Vicky and I wouldn't let her. She was really nice, and she and Neha were so similar it is unbelievable. My thoughts were interrupted by Neha tapping me on the arm.

"Oh ya I am going to me him now. You can come too if you want to. She nodded. We waited for the lift together. When it finally came we got in. Then suddenly Neha said something that made all the awkwardness disappear.

"Reyaansh Singhania Neha cannot believe you lose to her," she said as she titled her head to the right. A smile broke out on my face, and at that moment her eyes widened.

"I knew you were going to say that. I was waiting for you to say it," I told her. She laughed. That is when we both realized that we hadn't pressed the button yet. We both reached for the button at the same time, and when our hands touched I felt a shock. Neha immediately pulled away as I clicked the button.

"Sorry," I told her. She just looked away. When we finally got up to the level, Neha hesitated before stepping out before me. I saw the two teams lazing around on the chairs, and carpets.

"Vicky," Neha exclaimed when she saw the guy stuffing his face. "Rukho" He immediately stopped eating and they got into an intense conversation.

"Hey guys who is up for a boat ride," I asked. Everyone said yes except Neha. I gave her a confused look.

"Oh shit… I forgot that Neha gets nervous on boats," said Tani. "I can't leave her so I guess I'm out." She went and stood by Neha. "Neha, come on. Sab kuch thika ja ega," I explained to her. She was still nervous. Vicky took her hand reassuringly, and I felt a pang of jealously. I could see Tani tense up next to Neha.

"Thika. Mein bhi jana," she said. We all went to get ready. When we met at the dock I was mesmerized by Neha. She was wearing a white sleeveless sundress with a single this brown belt and white flat pumps. She looked amazing. She saw me looking at her and blushed. I smiled at her, she smiled back. Everyone was on the boat, except for Neha, Swayam and I. Swayam got onto the boat.

"Boat safe for Neha," Neha asked. I nodded at her reassuringly.

"It would help for you to buckle your life jacket," said Swayam. Neha blushed, and started to buckle her life jacket. I could se her struggling so I leaned over to help her. She blushed even harder. She was adorable when he blushed. When I finished helping her. She gave her hand to Swayam to help her up. I held her other hand while she got up.

"Mujhe patha hai that as soon as we leave the dock you will go sit in the corner of the boat and cry," said Nil.

"Neha wont cry, but she will sit in the corner of the boat," she said. She The seating arrangement went Nil, Simmi, Rinni, Amar and Bharat on the chairs at the back. Then Vicky, Tani, Vishaka and Sharon were sitting on the floor. Then Neha, Swayam and I were at the front. She was also sitting on the floor but close to the edge. When it was time for lunch, she almost refused to get up.

"Mein tumhe carry saktha hoon," I asked her. She looked down, then nodded. So I lifted her up gently in my arms.

(Neha's P.O.V)

He lifted me up slowly in his muscular arms. It was kind of awkward but, strangely comfortable. I don't know why but I was starting to have feelings for Rey. Ever since the dance off last weekend. I beat him, and ever since them he was on my mind. When we got to the food he set me down gently.

"Wow Neha, tumara Prince Charming a gaya," said Vishaka. I blushed so hard, I swear I was red. Tani giggled, and gave me a "what are you hiding ?" look. I shook my head, and reached out for a strawberry. I wasn't that hungry. I ended up just eating some fruit. When it was time to go back Rey offered to carry me again. But I resisted. I wanted to walk by myself. He helped, he took my hand and helped towards the front of the boat. About 20 minutes later I felt the boat stop moving.

"NAHIN," I shouted.

(Swayam's P.O.V)

I heard Neha shout.

"Kya?" I asked her.

"Boat stop moving, kyun?" she asked. A worried look flashed across Rey's face, but he hid it from Neha. Neha stood up straight away.

"The anchor has gone down," Rey explained.

"Then pull it up." Neha said. He tried to. "I can't. It's stuck" he started to say. But he couldn't cause Neha started to hyper ventilate. Everyone now came towards us.

"What's happening?" Sharon asked. I looked at her. She was beautiful, and looked amazing.

"The anchor is stuck, so we are kind of stuck out here. And now Neha is starting freak out," I explained. Rey immediately went to Neha and grabbed her shoulder and told her to take deep breaths.

"Everything will be okay, sugar," he said. He tried to do that "Rey" move. But it wasn't working on Neha.

"How do you know? Are you the anchor? Are you? No, no you're not the anchor honey." she said.

"Calm down." he said, he was trying very hard to keep the situation under control.

"You know the last time someone told me to be clam. I was on a boat ride and we got stuck for 2 hours. I was sick for hours," she explained. All of us stared at her. "WHAT?"

"You're English is amazing," Vishaka said.

"When panic or get mad my English becomes really good. We all stared in disbelief.

"It will be okay, there is a manual crank down stairs and we can just go get that," Rey explained.

"Ok, then what are we still doing up here," she said, she started to calm down. Rey shook his head, and they started to walk towards the stairs when Neha grabbed his arm. "What was that? Is that a shark fin?" She said pointing at something in the water.

"That's a dolphin," he said.

"Aww, I love dolphins," she said. We were all amazed by her different personalities.

(Rey's P.O.V)

After 10 minutes of looking for the crank we couldn't find it.

"Ok do you promise not to freak out?" I asked Neha.

"WHY?" she said, she had already started to freak out.

"Well I can't find the crank," I said.

"Are you telling me we are stuck here for ever," she said, she started to gasp for air, and also started to hyperventilate. Vicky came down stairs. She grabbed him. "Lost at sea. We are stuck here for ever. We are all going to die." He looked scared.

"Vicky can you get Tani. She is probably the only one who can get her to calm down." I asked him.

(Tani's P.O.V)

Vicky came back up and came straight for me.

"Umm they need your help. Turns out they can't find the manual crank and Neha is freaking out and hyperventilating," he explained. I went down. Rey was trying calm Neha down. He was failing miserably.

"Ok Neha, take deep breaths. Imagine Ranbir Kapoor is coming to save you and you don't want him to see you as a wreck do you," I told her. She started to calm down.

"How do you do that?" Rey asked.

"I just know Neha well," I told him. I went back up. I went and sat next to Vicky and Sharon.

"So how is Ms. Drama Queen," asked Vishaka.

"Better. She still freaking. But guys how are we supposed to get back," I asked them. They all thought hard. We kept on trying to think of a way to get back, when Rey came back up carrying an unconscious Neha.

"What the hell happened?" I asked worried. I rushed over to Neha.

"She fainted, even after she calmed down," he said. I could tell he was amused.

"Aap ko lagta yein funny hai," I asked him. He started to laugh. "You're so rude."

"Calm down, she'll be ok. I think," he said. The rest of them went back to what they were doing. I set by Neha, waiting for her to wake up. When she finally did, she had calmed down.

"Since I will probably die on this boat. Might as well make the best of it," she said. She was speaking good English, this meant she was still panicked. I sat with her and we talked for sometime.

(Rey's P.O.V)

I saw that Neha finally woke up, she seemed more calm now. I went over to her.

"Tum thika ho?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Neha sorry that you had to go through all of this," she said. She was back to her cute adorable self.

"It's okay, I kind of enjoyed carrying you. Your funny when you're panicking," I told her.

"Neha not finding that funny," she said as she crossed her arms," she said, laughed and her smile appeared once again.

"Hey guys why don't we have a dance off since we are stuck here," shouted Nil. Everyone agreed.

"So boys against girls, or dazzlers against weaklings," Simmi asked.  
"Let's do boys against girls and we can put the boys and girls in pairs against each other," said Sharon.

"And since it was Nil's idea, he can choose," said Simmi. She battered her eyes at him. She was such a flirt.

(Nil's P.O.V)

I knew which pairs to put straight away. Everyone knew I was going to put Simmi and I together, and Bharat and Vishaka, and Amar and Rinni together. So I decided to change it up a bit.

"Ok so Sharon is with Simmi and they are going against Amar and Swayam. Rinni and Vishaka are going against Bharat and I. Then lastly Tani and Neha are going against Vicky and Rey." I told them. They all stared at me. But I think they eventually agreed. "Now you have 20 minutes to choose a song in your fours then think of some moves. " They all went of in their groups, Bharat, Rinni and Vishaka came towards me.

"How come you put them all in different groups," asked Vishaka.  
"I wanted to try something new. And Simmi is getting way to clingy. Rinni if you tell her that I will murder you," I told them. Rinni nodded.

(Vicky's P.O.V)

We got into our group.

"So what song should we use," I asked.

"How about Breathing By Jason Derulo," said Rey.

"Neha like that song," she said, smiling at Rey. Even though I didn't like Neha anymore, I felt a pang of jealousy. She and Rey had been getting pretty close. I saw Tani watching me, it was like she could read my mind. She smiled at me, so I smiled back. "Ok so we have agreed on the song. Why don't we split up and think off moves," she suggested. Neha and Rey agreed. Rey and I went off and started thinking of moves. I couldn't help, I just had to had to ask him.

"Aap Neha ko pasand hai?" I asked him, I could see an alarmed look cross his face.

"Bilkul nehi," he said. I could see he was lying, I am his best friend after all.

"It's okay I don't like her anymore. I see the way you look at her. I'm not an idiot," I told him. He was about to say something, but then shut his mouth.

(Sharon's P.O.V)

Of course he put me with Swayam. Everyone tries to get us together, just cause Swayam loves me. I'm not saying I don't like him back, I am just scared. Last time I was in a relationship, it ended badly. Amar and Simmi started to discuss which song we should use while Swayam and I just stood there. After the 20 minutes was up, Nil came back called everyone together. Nil's team were going to go first and then my team they Rey's team. We watched the Nil and Bharat dance against Rinni and Vishaka. The two other teams were allowed to choose who won. We would write down who we thought should win, in a bowl for each different team. Then the winner would be counted by some one from an other team for each team. For our team Nil would count who won. For Nil's team it was Vicky, and for Vicky's team it was Swayam. So sexist. Then later we had to choose a winner out of the 3 winning groups. I had to say I think the boys were better in Nil's team. They just seemed to do better than the girls, which I hated to admit. But since we had to be truthful. I wrote down the boy's names, then I put it into the bowl.

"Are you ready?" asked Simmi.

I nodded. It was our turn and when the music came on, it just took me away. Simmi and I danced first then the guys. Swayam and Amar were really good, it was nice to see Swayam dance. When it came to dancing with the guys, I did a spin and I ended up facing Swayam. We just stared into each others eyes. I felt my heart beat rise. But he looked away. It was odd cause it was usually the other way around. When the music finally stopped it was time for the next teams turn. I knew this was going to be an interesting dance. I mean it had Rey and Tani, and then Vicky and Neha. Vicky and Neha had amazing chemistry, but recently I have been seeing chemistry between Tani and Vicky and Rey and Neha. It was different, but I could not deny that Rey and Neha had chemistry. Tani was very much like Neha, but she spoke better English. So Tani and Vicky would actually make a cute couple.

(Neha's P.O.V)

I knew Tani liked Vicky, I had nothing against it. I didn't like Vicky anymore, and I wanted her to be happy. When the music started Tani and I danced first. I could feel Rey watching me, I blushed. It was kind of awkward but I felt flattered. Then when it was the guy's turn i watched Rey. Vicky and Rey were great dancers. Then it was time to dance together. I felt Rey's arm around my waist, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I did not know why I felt like this, but I did. It was not normal, and I wasn't sure what to do about it. All I knew was that I was falling for Reyaansh Singhania, and it was probably a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: My Heart Is Overboard

**Previously**

I did not know why I felt like this, but I did. It was not normal, and I wasn't sure what to do about it. All I knew was that I was falling for Reyaansh Singhania, and it was probably a mistake.

**Now**

When the song finally finished, I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. But we were interrupted by Nil.

"Ok so the winner of Sharon's group is Simmi and Sharon," he said. All the girls cheered.

"The winner of Nil's group is Bharat and Nil," said Vicky. Now all the boys cheered.

"The winner of Rey's group is Rey and … Neha," said Swayam. Tani, Vicky, Rey and I stared at him.

"WHAT?" we said.

"Yup Rey and Neha. That means Simmi, Sharon and Neha are going against Rey, Nil, and Bharat. I went and sat with Simmi and Sharon. We discussed which song we were going to do. Then when it came for us to perform. I could feel Rey's on me again. But this time pushed it out of my mind. I couldn't let myself fall for him. I knew he had this way making girls like him. I didn't want to be one of his 'girls'. I definitely did not want my heart broken. When it was the boys turn, I tried not to watch him, but failed. I kept trying to shift my focus onto Bharat and Nil. It just wouldn't work, there was something about the way he dance that really made me go mad. When they had finally finished, we all clapped and Nil stoop up to tell us who the winners were.

"Ok after some discussion we have decided that the winners are the… GIRLS," he said. We all cheered, the boys groaned but clapped anyway. Rey came up to me.

"Congratulations Neha, you were great," he said.

"You too," I said. I smiled and turned away. I went up to Tani, and hugged her.

"Tu amazing the," she said to me.

"Thanks, Neha needs to talk to you akela," I told her. She nodded and we went below deck.

(Tani's P.O.V)

She brought me below deck, I was kind of worried.

"Mujhe patha hai aap Vicky pasand hai," she said. I shook my head to deny it, but I couldn't lie to my best friend. Especially when she put on that adorable face of hers. I nodded. She hugged me.

"Neha very happy for Tani," she said.

"Tu naraaz nehi," I asked her. She shook her head.

"Neha needs advice." she asked, I nodded as for her to carry on. " Neha has choti si crush on Reyaansh, par Neha does not want dil to break." I felt bad for her. I also didn't want her heart to break, but I knew that Rey liked her back. I didn't know whether to tell her to go for it or not.

"Apka dil ki suno. That should give you the right answer," I told her. She looked away. I decided to give her sometime alone. I walked back upstairs. I walked up to Swayam, I could see his staring at Sharon.

"If it was anymore obvious, I would think you were stalking her," I said, giggling. "Chup," he said. He blushed, he was in love with her and she knew. But she still was rude to him. I told him that I would quit so that he could be with Sharon. But he, Rey and Vicky wouldn't let me. Even Neha said she would quit if I did. Neha knew more about me than Swayam did and he was my brother.

"Bhai, go talk to her," I told him.

"So she can shout at me. No thank you," he said. He turned away from her. I wish I could have done something to help him. Then I got an idea. I went up to Rey and whispered something in his ear. He went to talk to Vicky. I went to get Neha up.

(Swayam's P.O.V)

I could see Tani whispering to Rey, then Rey talking to Vicky. I knew she was up to something. As usual.

"Bhai, Neha wants to speak to you down stairs," said Tani.

"Kyun?" I asked. She shrugged, so I went down stairs. I saw Sharon and Neha there. Before I knew it, Neha ran out of the room and shut the door.

"NEHA!" we both shouted. I could hear her laughing.

"She said that I had to talk to you," Sharon told me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I should tell you the truth about how I feel," she said. I was braced for this. She was going to say what everyone knew she was going to say, those 3 words I knew she would always say.

"I Love You." Those were not the 3 words I was expecting, actually I was expecting the opposite.

"What?" I asked her.

"I Love You, but I was too scared to admit it because my last relationship did not go very well as you know," she started to explain, but I just hugged her. She lingered for a minute then she hugged me back. It felt amazing for her to finally hug back.

(Rey's P.O.V)

I cam downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

"Are you ready to burst in?" asked Vicky. We all nodded, and in 3, 2, 1 we opened the door and started to clap. They broke apart immediately. They also both went bright red.

"I am so happy for you Sharon," said Neha hugging her. Sharon hugged back, seeing Neha happy made me happy. It was great to see Swayam's love for Sharon finally returned.

"Congrats guys, it is great to see you guys finally together," I said, hugging Sharon. She was my girl best friend. Tani was also my girl best friend. Neha was Swayam's girl best friend. She knew a lot about him. Surprisingly more than Tani. After this we all went up, and sat in a circle. (The order is from left to right : Simmi, Nil, Vicky, Tani, Neha, me, Swayam, Sharon, Rinni, Amar, Bharat, and Vishaka.) When we were all sat down, it was nice to see Sharon lean her head on Swayam. Everyone was doing that except for Bharat and Vishaka, they weren't really a lovey dovey couple, Vicky, Tani, Neha and me.

"Everyone want to play Truth or Dare," asked Neha. We all nodded. It would be fun.

"Who's going first," I asked. Nil put his hand up.

"Dare," he said, or course he would choose that. So we played truth or dare for like an hour. Around 7, we were all hungry. We had spent 3 hours on this bloody boat, and there was no service. Neha, Tani, and Sharon were sitting on the edge. Their backs were facing the water, and they were facing the inside. I was surprised to see Neha sitting on edge, but I think she was more confident on boats now. Bharat, Amar and Nil were playing tag, sort of. Then suddenly Nil banged into Neha and she went overboard. I was the first one up and over to the edge.

"She can swim right?' I asked Tani. She nodded, I saw Neha's head come above water her arm stretched out. But by now the boat was rocking a lot. It was hard to stand still. I saw her head go underwater again. But this time it didn't come out of water, she was losing air. So I grabbed her hand finally and with the help of Vicky, Swayam and Nil, pulled her out. Thank god she was conscious. I looked up at everyone else.

(Tani's P.O.V)

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I was so happy that Neha was okay, is anything happened to her I would have never been the same. Amar and Bharat went to get towels. Neha was shivering like crazy. We all tried to hug her but none of us were warm enough. Then finally Rey hugged her and she stopped shivering a little.

"Umm we couldn't find any spare clothes for girls. We could only find Rey's spare clothes," said Bharat. Neha nodded, and said it was fine. She went into the bathroom and got change into a huge t-shirt and pair of shorts. I actually think they were boxers but it was covered by most of the t-shirt so it was okay.

"I actually think you look better in it than I do," he said. She laughed. She was still shivering. She went back into Rey's arms, she was clearly still freezing. The rest of the night was spent doing whatever we anted to do. Sharon and Swayam were sitting next to each other, Sharon's head on Swayam's shoulders., watching the stars. So were Rey and Neha, but Rey's arms were wrapped around Neha. Vicky and I were having multiple play thumb wars. Nil, Simmi, Amar and Rinni were having a pillow fight. Vishaka and Bharat were discussing something to do with sports.

THE NEXT DAY

(Neha's P.O.V)

The next morning, I woke up the sun in my eyes. But when I tried to get up, I couldn't. Then I remembered last night. I must have fallen asleep with Rey's arms around me. I didn't want to wake him up, but I wanted to get up.

"I HAVE SERVICE," Simmi screamed. Immediately every one got up. Rey woke up and we accidently rolled onto the floor. He ended up on top of me.

"Oh sorry," he said, getting up. Then he helped me up.

"It's okay," I said. We all turned our attention onto Simmi, she was on the phone. When she finally finished we asked her what's happening.

"Ok the coast guard will be here in 30 minutes to pull us back to shore," she said. We all cheered. Finally I could get off this wretched boat. I was still kind of cold. But by now my clothes were dry so I went and got changed. I was really cold though, so Rey offered me his jacket. I didn't want to take it, but I was cold. After last night, I didn't know what to do. I mean here I was literally 30 minutes away of getting off this boat and forgetting all of this. But what if I didn't want to forget this. Never mind what I wanted, when we got back to shore Rey would probably forget all of this. So I decided that what was said and done on the boat would stay on the boat. Well at least for me. For the next 30 minutes we all were discussing ideas for a charity event.

"Why don't we actually go to the orphanage and dance with the children," suggested Tani. "I did that once, and they had such a good time."

"Neha likes that idea," I said.

"Me too," said Rey a bit too quickly.

"Ya I think that is a good idea, we should do that. But we need a way to raise money for children," said Sharon.

"Concert," I said. " We dance, and people pay to see us."

"That is a good idea. It is an area where we all strong in," said Rey. I smiled, he liked my idea. That was bonus points. Neha stop… you don't like Rey. You can't get your heart broken.

"We could have a Weaklings Dance, and Dazzlers Dance and one joint dance," said Sharon.

"But we should have hosts for the evening as well," said Swayam.

"I'll do it," said Vishaka.

"Me too," said Bharat.

"Well then let's do 1 girls dance, 1 boys dance. Then a joint dance," said Sharon.

"Ya that is a really good idea." said Tani. "Well done Neha."

"Thanks," I said. When the coast finally came we all clambered on to their boat. Rey offered to help me on. But I got on myself.

"Seems like you are already used to boats," he said.

"I guess so," I said. The rest of the ride back, was pretty much silent. When we got back to shore everyone was so eager to step foot on land we all almost fell off the boat. When I got into land though, I almost fell. But Rey caught me.

"Thanks. Neha has her Sea legs still," I said.

"I can see that," he said, chuckling to himself.

(Swayam's P.O.V)

We all went back to our houses, Neha came with Tani and I. When we got back, we all went and had a shower. Neha had clothes at our house, cause she was here more than her own house. Then we all went into the living room.

"Ok Neha what is going on between you and Rey," I asked her. I saw become red, it was kind of funny.

"Kuch nehi," she said.

"Come on, you know you can tell me," I said. She gave in.

"Neha has choti si crush on Reyaansh, par Neha does not want dil to break." I didn't know what to tell her. Rey was my best friend, but I knew that he did have this thing where he would lead girls on.

"I think you should do what you want to do. If your heart says to give him a chance, then give him a chance. You have to see whether you like him or you love him," I told her. I saw at the world love she sat up straight. I was shocked. Does Neha love Rey?


	3. Chapter 3:Being Cute Is OverRated

**Previously**

"I think you should do what you want to do. If your heart says to give him a chance, then give him a chance. You have to see whether you like him or you love him," I told her. I saw at the world love she sat up straight. I was shocked. Does Neha love Rey?

**Now**

(Still Swayam's P.O.V)

"Neha do you love Rey?" I asked her, I saw Tani look straight at Neha. Neha was as red as a beetroot.

"Love nehi like a lot correct," she said. "I know it is stupid but Neha can't help it."

"It's okay, but I think you should tell him," said Tani.

"NO! What if he doesn't life me? He is probably just leading me on," she said. With that she ran upstairs to her room. She has a room here.

(Vicky's P.O.V)

After going back to my house, Nil and I went to Rey's house. We were playing on his PSP when he came out.

"Rey be honest with me. Do you like Neha? It's okay if you do, I don't like her anymore," I asked him.

"I do, but I don't know," he said.

"Do you love her," Nil asked.

"NO! I just really, like really like her," he said.

"That means love you idiot," I said to him.

"Well then yes I do. Happy," he said, getting annoyed.

"Yes, now go tell her. Cause if you she would want to know that you're not just leading her on," I told him. "Don't lead her on. She is very sensitive, and gets hurt very easily."

"You would know," said Nil. I hit him on his head.

"Don't worry I won't. But I don't know if I should make a move or not. I think I am just going to take it slow for now," Rey said. We all decided that it was a good idea, We continued to play on the PS3. We were playing cricket and I was whooping Nil's ass. Then there was a knock on the door. Rey opened it to find Tani.

"Tani, why are you here?" he asked.

"I have to talk to Vicky," she said, inviting her self in.

(Tani's P.O.V)

I walked up to Vicky and pulled him away from his game.

"What do you have to talk about?" he asked.

"Neha and Rey," she said. Oh, I thought she was going to talk about us. Cause I liked her, but I don't know if she likes me back. I think she does, cause she is really nice to me. I also felt chemistry when we danced. Chemistry that I never felt with Neha.

"They both like each other and they won't take it any further," she said.

"Liking is an understatement," I said under my breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Kuch Nehi," I said. "You were saying."

"I think you should tell Rey to tell Neha that he likes her. But to take it slow," she explained. "Ya Rey already said he is going to take it slow. He said that he wants to get closer to Neha then tell her about his feelings," I said to her. She nodded.

"Thanks for telling me that," she said, she hugged me. I felt a shock go through my body. She pulled away nervously, and walked away. When she left I was attacked with questions from Rey and Nil.

"So what's going on with you and Tani. I saw the way you guys hugged it was way more than friendly," said Rey.

"I don't know man. She is different from Neha. She smarter, and less clingy and speaks better than English," I said, Rey's reply was a punch in the arm.

"Hey Neha is smart, and her clinginess and English cute," he said.

"Chill dude," I said. " This is just my opinion."

"Wow you really like this girl. Why can't I have a girl who isn't clingy or is cute and adorable," said Nil.

"EXCUSE ME," shouted Simmi, coming in.

(Nil's P.O.V)

"EXCUSE ME," shouted Simmi, she must have heard what I said.

"I meant…" I started to say.

"If that is how you feel, I think we should break up. Clearly I am not good enough for you," she cried, " GOODBYE!" And with that she left. Vicky and Rey just stared.

"You are such an ass," Vicky said.

"How was I supposed to know she was standing right there?" I said.

"You're not supposed to say that about your girlfriend. You dumbass," he said.

"I screwed up," I said.

"NO DUH!" they shouted at me. We decided to go to Sharon's house, to apologize. When we got there we rung the bell. Sharon opened the door.

"What is wrong with you?" she said hitting me on the arm. "You are not welcome here right now." She shut the door on us, and so we went to Swayam's house. We rung that door bell, and he let us in.

(Swayam's P.O.V)

I opened the door and Nil, Vicky, and Rey walked in. Neha and Tani were in Tani's room, doing something. I called them down, but when Neha saw Rey she just turned around. However Tani dragged her down.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Simmi broke up with Nil, cause is an oblivious idiot," said Vicky.

"Why what did he do?" asked Tani.

"He said he wished he had a cute, adorable, non-clingy girl friend when Simmi was right behind him," explained Vicky.

"Oh ya I saw her getting out of the car, when I was leaving," she said.

"NOW YOU TELL US," said Nil.

"Hey it isn't her fault that you're an idiot," Vicky said, defending my sister. I saw her blush. It was cute. The door bell rang and it revealed Vishaka, and Rinni.

"Hey guys," I said, but they just pushed past me and went towards Nil. He ran away. They chased him all over the house, and my house is not that big.

"STOP!" shouted Neha, everyone stop and looked at her. Rey started to laugh and she blushed. Neha was so cute when she blushed. "Stop chasing Nil, and explain."

"I'm going to kill him. Simmi is crying her eyes out. You were the boy who hadn't called her clingy. She was trying so hard," said Rinni. Vishaka was being held back by Vicky and I, not that it was working.

"An apology is not going to fix this. It is way bigger than an apology," Vishaka said to Nil, calming down. Nil looked upset.

"Neha has an idea," Neha said, she looked really happy. We were waiting for her to tell us. Nil was too upset to wait though.

"WILL YOU TELL US ALREADY," he shouted. She got upset, and a little scared. I think we all did.

"Hey calm down, she is willing to help you. Don't shout at her," said Rey. He was really over protective of Neha.

"It's okay. Anyway my idea is to…" and she explained her idea to Nil. His broke out into a smile, and hugged Neha so hard that I swear she stopped breathing for a second. You could see how mad Rey was.

"Uh hum," said Rey. They broke apart almost immediately. Neha was blushing so hard.

THE NEXT DAY

(Neha's P.O.V)

I was waiting for Sharon and Simmi to walk down the halls of the College. I was really hoping that Simmi would like the surprise, it took up the whole to make it perfect. Even half of this morning was taken up. I saw Simmi and Sharon coming and gave Vishaka the sign to tell Nil that they were coming.

"Simmi, Neha wants to show you something," I told her. She looked upset still.

" What is it Neha?" she asked. I took her arm and dragged her to the dance studio.

"Umm why is it dark?" asked Sharon. The light turned on. There in our dance studio, was a huge sign saying "I'm Sorry Simmi" and it was decorated with candles and rose petals. Yes this took us like 12 hours to do.

"OH MY GOD," Simmi said, I didn't know whether that was a good OMG or not. Then music started playing and Nil came out and asked Simmi to dance, she started to tear and said yes. Then Swayam asked Sharon, then Amar and Rinni started to dance and then Bharat and Vishaka (surprisingly). Then it was just Tani, Vicky, Rey and I left. Vicky went up to Tani and asked her to dance. She said yes. I was happy for her. I saw Rey come stand next to me.

"Would you dance with me," he asked me. I couldn't say no. 1. cause then I would look like a loner, and 2. I like him so… might as well say yes. I nodded and took his hand. We started dancing, it was not awkward at all. I actually felt pretty comfortable.

(Sharon's P.O.V)

I was dancing with Swayam, and it felt so comfortable and natural. I knew this is where I belonged. It just felt so good. I looked around me. Everyone was dancing. Even Bharat and Vishaka, which was a really shocking sight. I looked around, Simmi and Nil were dancing. It seemed like everything was okay between them. Amar and Rinni looked as cute as ever. Then I saw Vicky and Tani and Rey and Neha dancing. They did actually make really cute couples. Especially Neha and Rey. Her petite body and his muscular body just matched so well. Even when they were dancing, they had so much chemistry. But our dances were interrupted by the bell.

"Guys we better go before we get caught," Vishaka said. All of us literally ran around clearing up the hall. Neha and I went to get the poster down. We had to climb on the ladder. It was pretty high up. On her way up Neha slipped, but thankfully Rey caught her.

"Neha always falling. Rey always Neha helping," she said. Her arms were around his neck.

"I guess I am your Prince Charming," he said. I think they forgot that we were here. That was till another warning bell rung. He put her down. When we finally finished we all went our separate ways. Neha, Tani and I had the same classes.

(Nil's P.O.V)

We were walking to our classes, we meaning Simmi, Vicky and I. Luckily Simmi had forgiven me, she was holding my hand, which I guess meant that she had forgiven me. If she hadn't it would have been super awkward.

"Don't you think that Neha and Rey make a really good couple," said Simmi. Vicky and I nodded in agreement.

"They won't tell each other they like each other though. They both want to take it slow," said Vicky.

"Wait you're okay with this," asked Simmi.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I though you still liked Neha," she said. Vicky shook his head.

"I like Tani now. I have actually like Tani for a while. Neha has liked Rey for a while as well," he explained.

"Oh, I guess that's good since Tani likes you too," she said. Then she realized what she had said and her hand flew to her mouth.

"She does," Vicky said, really happy.

"Um please do not tell her I told you. She will kill me with her own two hands. No matter what people say she is one tough ladki," Simmi said.

"Really," I asked skeptically. She nodded. I never thought Tani could be tough. She seemed to much like a girl next door to be tough. Then again Neha is cute and adorable and she packs quite a punch.

AT LUNCH

(Rey's P.O.V)

I walked up to the usual spot where we all ate. It was by this huge tree. Simmi, Rinni, Amar, Bharat, and Vishaka were already there. Nil, Vicky, and Swayam were walking up to us. Then about 10 minutes later Tani and Sharon came up to us as well.

"Umm, where's Neha?" I asked, curious. Vicky, Nil and Swayam gave me a look.

"She said she would be coming soon. She had to do something first," said Tani. She went and sat next to Swayam. On the right side of the tree Simmi, Nil, Rinni, Bharat and Vishaka were sitting in like a square. Then on the left Amar, Vicky, and Tani were sitting. Swayam, Sharon and I were sitting in the middle. When Neha finally came up to us, she sat down next to Tani.

She looked upset, and whispered something Tani. Tani looked shock.

"Neha what's wrong?" asked Vicky.

"We might need to cancel the charity event," Tani told us.

"WHAT?" all of us, except Tani and Neha exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we don't have any where to hold the concert. The stage is being used," Neha explained. She looked upset. Since it was her idea.

"Wait I have an idea," said Sharon.

"Why don't we use the Diwali stage," she said.

"We can pay extra if we have to, but that is a great idea," said Simmi. So we made a plan. Sharon, Neha, Tani, Swayam and I were going to go to the Diwali stage people later on.

(Tani's P.O.V)

When we went to meet the people we had a plan. If that plan didn't work, Sharon, Neha and I had our plan. When we got there we asked nicely if we could use it, and if we could have a little bit of a discount. That didn't work. We even said it was for charity. So it was time for Plan B. Sharon took off her jacket, to reveal her wearing a sleeveless tank. Neha did the same. Neha was even wearing a skirt. They were batting their eye lashes. I watched them, they were like professionals. Rey and Swayam were starting to get agitated.

"Calm down guys, it is all part of the plan," I said.

"What plan?" they asked.

"We made a plan that if asking nicely didn't work. Then Sharon and Neha would flirt with them, and if that didn't work then we beg," I said. It was working very well. After another 50 seconds they had agreed to it. They even gave it to us for half price. When we were leaving, Swayam put his arm around Sharon's waist. It was sweet that he was being over protective. Rey walked closely next to Neha and I. It was actually kind of funny. Now that we had the stage I could not wait for the concert. It was going to be amazing.


End file.
